


The Language of Love

by Anyawen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Limerick, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Wits On Tap Challenge, birthday fic, secret codes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: This poem was inspired by the fic 'Surprise!' by ASilverGirl, in which Sherlock is NOT a fan of birthdays, especially his own, and he hopes that John respects his wishes to ignore the whole thing. John doesn't. Sherlock finds he doesn't mind.





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASilvergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilvergirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Surprise!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298360) by [ASilvergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASilvergirl/pseuds/ASilvergirl). 



> I didn't set out to write a limerick. It just happened. :)

There once was a birthday undesired  
A surprise gift my lover conspired  
Naked except for his grin  
With colored icing dots adorning his skin  
His message puzzle was a present inspired

**Author's Note:**

> The title was the first thing I settled on, and may not fit the vibe of the poem now that it's done, but I couldn't change it. It plays not only with the cipher Sherlock must solve to read his message, but with the way John speaks Sherlock's personal language. He understands Sherlock, and gives him a puzzle for his birthday, because he knows his detective :)


End file.
